Keep smiling
by WhipItGoode
Summary: Dark Link doesn't believe in the tooth fairy. Then Navi gets an idea...R&R please PARODY


"No! No Dark Link! I won't believe you!" cried Link. He was lying down covering his ears with tears running down his face as Dark Link looking down on him was laughing.

"NO! NO! I DON'T BELEIVE YOU! _**THE TOOTHFAIRY IS REAL!**_ I know she is!" sobbed Link. Dark Link just laughed mockingly.

"Then why didn't she give you anything for your tooth?" asked Dark Link. "What was wrong with it Link? Did you give her a rotten one?"

Link howled as even more tears came down.

"She -sniff- she probably was to busy" he managed to say. Dark Link laughed even more.

"Oh yes she was probably to busy picking up someone elses tooth. Maybe it was Zelda's or Saria's" tormented Dark Link. Link shook his head furiously. He took his hands away from his ears and leapt at his shadow version of himself.

"YOU JERK! SHE'S REAL!"

Link punched Dark Link (lol how confusing is this gonna get?) in the mouth and he let out a war cry. Dark Link flew back and covered his mouth with his hand. Something hurt terribly and something was in his mouth. He spat it out into his hand and saw a gleaming white tooth. Dark Link charged at Link.

"YOU MADE ME LOSE A TOOTH!" he shouted and lunged at Link. Link dodged and Dark Link fell to the ground. He recovered and looked at the good side of himself think he was going to see Link laughing in his face. But he wasn't - he was squealing with joy.

"What the do-

"YOU LOST A TOOTH!" shouted Link and he fell on top of Dark Link and gave him a hug. Dark Link pushed him back.

"You idiot! What are you doing!?" yelled Dark Link, it was sad to know another part of himself was so gay. Link squealed again, one of those really high pitched screams that you normally here when there is:

A. A huge bunch of girls

B. A shopping sale

and C. When all the girls have stolen their parents credit card

or D. A combination of them all

"The tooth fairy is going to come to you!" squealed Link smiling and stomping on the spot with speed as if he was on a huge energy high from mana potions.

"THE- TOOTH - FAIRY - IS - NOT - REAL!" spelled out Dark Link but Link wasn't listening but instead now hopping around circles screaming. Dark Link sighed. He was so happy he was not only the Dark Side but also the _straight_ side.

"I SEE NOW TOOTH FAIRY! YOU MADE THIS HAPPEN SO NOW THAT DARK LINK HAS LOST A TOOTH YOU WILL APPEAR TO HIM AND SHOW YOUR REAL! YOU ARE A GENIUS!" exclaimed Link to nobody. Dark Link was now very confused. Link was trying to talk to the tooth fairy. This was sad. Besides the only genius here was him. Dark Link smiled. Yep. I sure am a genius. A J-E-N - wait G-E-N-I-U-S.

"Link as if I'm putting this tooth" He held up the tooth "Under my pillow to find it's still there in the morning rotten and smelly". Link looked at Dark Link amazed.

"But you must! And then the tooth fairy will give you something back in return!" said Link, he smiled in thought and then looked up to the top of the roof. "She is so very kind". Dark Link stared gapping as if he was ready to commit suicide for knowing such a person. He wasn't about to put his tooth under his pillow. That would just be sad. Then an idea sprang into his mind.

If he did put it under his pillow and then put money under instead in the middle of the night he could then have the right to tease Link for at least a month! Dark Link grinned. He _was_ a genius. He put a happy face on (very reluctlantly) and look at Link.

"Your right! I should!" he squealed very badly. Link coudn't actually be falling for this could he. Link smiled back and gave him a thumbs up. Sages help me he actually is.

"Good on you Dark Link! That's the spirit!" said Link encouragingly. Dark Link coudn't wait until this had ended. Link was too insane to be true.

xoxox

Navi looked down with interest. So Dark Link didn't believe in the tooth fairy did he? This was going to be fun. ALOT OF FUN. All Navi had to do was turn up in the middle of the night to Dark Link take his tooth replace it with something and leave but had to make sure Dark Link saw her. Navi would grin if anybody could actuallly see her grin. That was the bad thing about being a fairy, you are always to bright for anyone to see. Navi put her mind back on the plot. She was going to make this work somehow but first she needed a disguise. Dark Link had seen her before and there would be no doubt that he would recognise her if she came as her normal self. She needed something to make Dark Link think it was impossible to be her.

A wand.

Now that would be awesome. A wand was the perfect thing. Dark Link wouldn't even suspect her. Now all she needed to do was find a stick not to big and not to small, not to heavy and not to light, then colour it in pink or something, add sparkles, put a shiney ribbon on it and a star at the end and VOILA! There you have it the perfect fake wand. Dark Link I hope you're ready...

xoxox

Dark Link placed the tooth under his pillow and then lay down. On the the other side of the room there was Link smiling right at him. Dark Link hated having to sleep in the same room with Link. He was a big boy he should have his own room.

"Good night Dark Link" said Link. Dark Link turning so he wasn't facing Link. He couldn't even look at the dude...or dudette. Dark Link closed his eyes not wanting to respond to the 'good night'.

"Good night Dark Link" said Link a bit louder. Dark Link breathed in slowly. Just ignore him and pretend you're asleep.

"Good night Dark Link!"

Dark Link rubbed his eyes. This was to depressing to be true. He covered his ears wearilly hoping that Mister Good Night would get the message.

"GOOD NIGHT DARK LINK!!'

"WHAT IN THE SAGES NAME IS YOUR PROBLEM!!" Dark Link yelled facing his other half. Link looked terrified back at him. Good. Dark Link lay back down and breathed deeply in then out.

"Good night Dark Link" whispered Link just enough to be heard. Dark Link rolled his eyes. He was going to have to do it.

"Goooooo-good niiight" Come on Dark Link try not to hurt yourself "Li-liiiii-liiiiiiiiiiiiiiink" he managed to get out and then he put the covers over his head when he heard Link giggle. THIS IS SO WRONG!! Dark Link closed his eyes for a few moments and then opened them. That was strange. Normally he could fall asleep straight away. What was wrong with him?Dark Link pulled the covers back until the were at the bottom of his neck. Something was wrong and he didn't know what. Come on Dark Link pull yourself together! Just take a deep breath in and close your eyes, then start thinnking of the days to come for teasing Link...yeah... Dark Link opened his eyes again. WHAT IN HYRULE WAS ANNOYING HIM!? Dark Link tried rolling over on the other side. It didn't work. He tried thinking of the Spice Girls. THAT DEFINETELY DIDN'T WORK! He started to bang his head on his pillow to feel a small lump. No way... Dark Link took the tooth from under his pillow. Was it...? No. It couldn't be. Could it? Dark Link started to think. Was the reason he couldn't get to sleep was because he might actually think the tooth fairy would come. Dark Link tried not to laugh.

What are you thinking of course not. The tooth fairy is a load of rubbish.

_But she still could be true._

Oh great here comes the other side of my mind.

_Oh come on she could be true!_

Over my dead body.

_I would be happy to make that possible._

**Okay guys just be quiet! The reason that the tooth fairy might have the chance of apearing is ****not**** why I can't get to sleep.**

_Hey I'm just saying she__** might**__ be true and then Mr.Idon'tbelieveinthetoothfairy got all personal._

Personal? We'll see who's personal Mr.Allthingsarepossible

_Do you want to mess with me?_

Your slow. I already am!

_Fine tough guy_

Bring it on slowpoke

**STOP IT GUYS! I just want to go to sleep okay?! I do not. I repeat do ****not**** want to have to listen to a 'Your Momma's so fat competition'. And let's face it guys, you both have the same Momma. **

Funny weird silence

_He started it._

**I don't care who started it just end it!**

Dark Link regained control over his mind and sighed. What was happening. He looked over at Link and frowned. This is all your fault Link! It's YOURS! Link however couldn't listen to his thoughts and was sleeping peacefully. That was the first time Dark Link envied his other half. Dark Link squinted his eyes and hugged himself.

Go to sleep, go to sleep, go to sleep, go to yawn sleeeeep.

Wow it's actually working. Dark Link surprised and sleepy then suddenly saw something coming from the door way. He sat up to get a closer look of what it was... It was a glittery ball of light holding a funny little wand sparkling. He stared in disbeleif. It just couldn't be. It just couldn't be. The ball of light came closer until it was right infront of him and then it was about to do something - it hit him with it's wand. it then went to his pillow, took the tooth, put something else in it's place and then went to Dark Link who was rubbing his forehead.

"Go to sleep" said the light ball and Dark Link obeyed immediantly

stared in disbeleif. It just couldn't be. It just couldn't be. The ball of light came closer until it was right infront of him and then it was about to do something - it hit him with it's wand. it then went to his pillow, took the tooth, put something else in it's place and then went to Dark Link who was rubbing his forehead.

"Go to sleep" said the light ball and Dark Link obeyed immediantly fell back down on his bed into a deep and dreamless slumber.

xoxox

Dark Link awoke from the irritating sounds of Link singing 'Good Morning Hyrule' (he was very out of tune) and then sat up to rub his forehead. It was strangely sore. Dark Link then quickly lifted up his pillow to find something that made him gape more widely than ever before. Link saw what was happening and quickly ran over.

"SHE GAVE YOU SOMETHING!" he yelled and jumped onto the bed with glee (that sounds really wrong lol). Link changed his expression when he saw the gift from the tooth fairy.

Under Dark Link's pillow was a 'Keep smiling' toothpaste and a not that read:

_Dear Dark Link._

_Use this your breath smells._

_Love From the Tooth Fairy_

_P.s. try using some tic-tacs too._

Dark Link stared.

_**WHAT THE DOOSE!?**_

**Author's Note:**

**I know it's random. I hope you enjoyed! I don't own Zelda and I don't know if there is a toothpaste called 'Keep smiling'. Hope you enjoyed! Please REVIEW NOW!**


End file.
